Invasion: Jen's Story
by Amy Shadows
Summary: Zim's old Irken buddy Jen shows up on Earth one day, leading to disastrous consequences


Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any other reference to some form of pop culture I will more than likely make in here.

Author's note: This is my second Invader Zim fic but my first real one.This is alsogoing to be one of my first original character fics, so please don't flame it because of that. I'm really proud of this character and would prefer not receiving any hate mail.

And a message to anyone who might be reading my other stuff, if you couldn't tell I've decided to take a break from those. The inspiration I had has left me momentarily and right now I'm inspired towards other things. If you would like to have more chapters of the other ones and would like to write it yourself just send it to me and I'll decide if it gets posted or not.

Now I'd like to take a moment to give you all a quick bio of the new girl, Jen.

Name: Jen  
Robot: K.I.R. (the robot G.I.R. is singing to in my fic Gir's Love Song)  
Age: Quite old...quite old...appears 11 when first lands  
Eye Color: Ruby red  
Hair Color: Black and back length (yes, she is the only Irken with hair)  
Relations: Adopted by Tallest red, dates Zim when little, but soon becomes "just friends"  
Bio:  
Jen is an Irken/Human mix (although that is unknown by their race, her genetics got fused with a bit of hair brought back by an alien thousands of years ago that was driven crazy by our people.) She has natural black hair and grows to a normal human height, so she is pretty much a real human girl, only green and alien like. She was adopted by Tallest Red as a baby (mostly due to his fear of a girl usurping his throne of Tallest.) She wanted to be an Invader but was considered "too precious" to lose (also she was friends with Zim and they feared what the duo would do to the planet if ever they invaded.) After Operation Impending Doom 1 failed (due to her and Zim both trying to be a duo invasion team) she was kept locked away in the Tallest's ship The Massive. After the great assigning she managed to break away and followed Zim to Earth with the help of her robot K.I.R. that she created herself (therefore lowering its intelligence level.)

Months after Zim's arrival on the planet she shows up and instantly likes it better than Irk. Instead of trying to help him invade she tries to become more human, she even becomes friends with the Earth girl Gaz, (who in my story world is the one who ends up wanting to invade.) She constantly sabotages Zim's destructive ideas in an attempt to stay on the Earth just a little longer, and when the Tallest try to find her she always sends the wrong coordinates.

Now flash forward to High School: The Earth's atmosphere has a strange effect on both invaders, causing them to age as if they were normal human teens (even though they are both many hundreds years older than humans.) Jen develops crush on Dib, despite his multiple attempts to destroy her.

Okay, that's my characters Description and what the future is going to be like in my fic here. So...let's get this ficcy started, shall we?

* * *

Prologue: Operation Impending Doom 1

"Fire the last set of lasers!" Irken Invader Zim shouted back to the other Irkens in the robot, wondering why they looked so scared about taking his orders. "Obey me, or I'll be forced to contact the Tallest on you," he said, waving his finger for emphasis.

The Irkens in the back of the ship all looked at each other, wondering if this was some sort of empty threat, or if they should really be bad so they could contact the Tallest.

"You better do what he says, the co-pilot here has some pretty big amounts of influence over the oh-so-tall ones," came the voice of the co-pilot. It was an Irken female with odd black...stuff coming from its head, she also had smaller eyes than most Irkens. The others on the ship sighed and fired the last wave of laser missiles, they had been under strict orders to not defy Tallest Red's adopted daughter.

"Another mission completed, I think we're the first invaders to finish." Zim said triumphantly, ignoring the crying sounds coming from the back of the ship.

"Maybe we'll win a prize." Jen, the girl Irken, said with a smile. The two high-fived each other and set the coordinates to "return" to their home planet.

* * *

Jen's life hadn't been the same since Operation Impending Doom 1 ended. She had been banished from exiting the Massive under any circumstances, and while on the Massive she was exiled to her room. But her punishment was nothing compared to her life long friends. Poor Zim was forced to work at Food Courtia, the most dreadful planet in the entire Irken solar system. 

So when word reached her antennae aboutOperation Impending Doom 2 you can be sure she was excited. All Invader's were to meet at the hall of the Great Assigning to receive their mission, normally all meetings held in the hall were ones she was allowed to attend, but not this time. She was trapped in her room to await word of what happened to her old classmates.

A week later at a dinner party held in the Congregational Hall of the Massive Jen found out what her old friends fate was. The Tallest believed that he would be stuck flying through the galaxy for the rest of eternity. Jen was disgusted.

That night when everyone in the Massive was checking in on the other Invaders Jen began gathering parts. She collected scrap metal from all over the ship and within two more weeks she had created quitea nifty little robot. She tied a red Irken bow around it's antennae and snapped her fingers, which was the signal she had programmed in to turn it on or off.

A few months later word came from Zim's base on the mysterious planet "Earth." The Tallest's shock was nothing compared to Jen's, who had been almost positive they had sent her friend out to die. That night she took Kir and everything she could fit in her pak (which wasn't much, those spider legs take up a bunch of room.) and she headed out.

* * *

Six Months After Zim's Landing

"GIR!" Zim shouted up at the little robot, who had been stuck on top of his main computer monitor for three days now. "Gir, if you come down here I'll give you a snack."

"What kinda snack?" Gir asked, squinting at his master. Zim grimaced.

"Um...uh..." Gir continued to stare a whole through him. "It's a great snack of great importance and...GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE! OBEY YOUR MASTER! OBEY!"

Gir giggled, which only infuriated the little alien more. "Oh when you get down here Gir, I am, without a doubt, dismantling you." There was a quiet pause which was soon filled with Gir's screams. This lasted for ten minutes.

"That stupid, stupid robot..." He said with a cringe. Suddenly Gir came flying off the computer.

"Incoming transmission, accept or reject?"

"Incoming? Most of the transmissions are usually from me! Accept, accept!" Zim said, grabbing the little robot before it could make a run for it.

There was some loud static and some fuzzy images before a picture appeared on screen. "Zim, this is your Tallest speaking..."

"Yes, yes, what can I do for you, my Tallest?" He said eagerly, happy that they were calling him for once.

"Zim, this is a matter of supreme importance. Jen has escaped and we believe she has headed towards your planet. If you spot her put her on call with us immediately! We're flying past the planet NoSignalia so we cannot stay on the..." And with that the transmission broke up.

"Jen, heading for Earth?" Zim thought for a moment. "She wouldn't try to steal my mission, I know that. Maybe this will be a good thing."

Moments after that comment a ship came crashing down into his front yard.

Author's Note: And there is the prologue. I promise this will get better. Please review, but don't flame!


End file.
